Sarah in Neverland
by shortstorygirl
Summary: When a teenage girl joins the crew captained by the infamous Captain Hook things begin to get crazy. Story includes fighting, wictches, mermaids and the lot.
1. Introductions

-1 "Sarah in Neverland"

Sarah's sword struck Max's with a loud clang of metal against metal. Her hair fell in front of her right eye, the golden strands stepping in front of her line of sight. The audience gasped as Max swung at Sarah only to let out a sigh of relief when she parried expertly. The sun beat down on her bare arms as she lunged at Max with all her strength. He raised his blade to block hers just in time. Sarah jumped back and thrust her sword at his chest. But instead of keeping her palm parallel to the ground, which was customary during demonstrations to avoid hitting the other person, she turned it slightly so that the right side of her hand was facing the dusty earth. That small turn was all that was necessary to take the color from Max's face as the tip of the blade flew toward his unprotected chest. But luckily Max was not one of the novice children that crowded the camp ground, but an expert fencer whom had trained with Sarah, perfecting the moves they had planned. Except for that one.

Max caught Sarah's thrust and pushed the blade down until both of their foils were pointed at the dirt. Sarah spun around and flew at Max with another unpracticed swing. She raised her sword to bring it down on his head. He lifted his sword and held hers poised in the air. For a moment they stood stock still; like statues. The silence was broken when Max whispered to Sarah in earnest.

"Sarah," he rasped, "what are you doing? You're not sticking to the choreography." Sarah smiled an innocent smile and shrugged.

"Just tryin' to livin' it up for the kids."

"Well cut it out." he hissed, "I haven't practiced any blocks for the moves you're doin'."

"You seem to be doing fine to me." Sarah retorted with a twinge of coldness that made a small growl roll up out of Max's throat. Up until now Sarah and Max had been in the same position for a while and Sarah noticed then that their faces were extremely close. The nearness made Sarah blush and her eyes faltered, then looked away. She drew back and prepared to lunge again.


	2. Midnight Awakenings

Sarah woke with a start in the middle of the night. One would think that it had been a nightmare that had roused her but it had, in fact, been a loud noise in the house. The clamor came again and this time Sarah found that it came from the living room. She sat bolt up right in bed. Had her parents and siblings been away on vacation Sarah would have thought it was on of her family members crashing about in the darkness but it wasn't and fear gripped her in its icy clutches. This bitterly cold fear was soon replaced by white hot anger. Who would dare to destroy the safety she had created in her home? This would not stand!

She leapt from bed and pulled her robe on and tied it tight around the muscular waist she had crafted during her hours of fencing and exercising. She grabbed her favorite sword from the rack by her bed. She called it the Snake because a black snake was painted along the flat edge of the blade and it curled up toward the tip.

"It strikes quick and precise." Sarah had once explained to an inquiring fencer. Now Sarah held the sword up and gazed at the gleaming blade for a moment before dashing into the hallway.

She peered into the darkness in search of the intruder. When she caught the sight of blue and white stripes of clothing anger flooded her. She knew who was in her house. She raced after Mr.Smee her eyes turning the faintest of red as she burst into the open air of her back yard. Smee tripped over his baggy pants and went sprawling on the ground.

"Mr.Smee!" Sarah roared, tearing through the thick fog that had engulfed the neighborhood during the night. She grabbed him by a scruff of hair on the back of his head, hauling him up. She pressed her sword to his neck and held him firmly against her chest. In the deathly silence Sarah could hear Smee's teeth chattering in fright. She leaned forward to whisper straight into the little man's ear.

"Mr.Smee" she said, oh so politely, "what do you think _you_ are doing?"

"B - b - beggin' your pardon, miss," Smee stuttered in his terror, "but I was just lookin' fer somethin' to impress the Cap'n with. Ya know, money, clothes, j - jewl - gems." Smee struggled to explain that anything worth stealing in Neverland was scarce lately and the crew of the _Jolly Rodger_ had traveled to the real world to find a decent plunder. During Smee's explanations Sarah had been contemplating something.

Ever since she first saw Smee a thought had formed in her mind. And now it had slowly blossomed into a full plan. An evil smile crept across Sarah's tired face. She chuckled to herself; first a muffled giggle than it exploded into loud laughter. She silenced herself quickly and regained her staid expression as she addressed Smee.

"Follow me, Smee." Sarah ordered, half leading, half _dragging_ Smee into the house. She brought him to her room and, her blade still to his neck, she said:

"Now, Smee, I'm going to go get dressed. _You_ are going to stay here. _Understand?_" Smee nodded the best he could under the pressure of the metallic weapon beneath his chin. Sarah lowered her blade and let Smee fall onto her bed. She gave him one last glance before disappearing into another room. She looked at her jeans and t-shirts hung up neatly in her closet. She looked at these for a moment before pushing aside some shorts and tank tops to reveal a white fencer's uniform. She pulled it on and tugged a pair of oversized jeans on over the bottom part. She slipped on a heavy, gray t-shirt and slid on her jacket; she hoped the uniform wouldn't be noticed as she pulled on a pair of sneakers. She was a skilled swordsman, yes, but she would still be up against cut throat pirates and wanted as much protection as possible.

She emerged back into the confinement of her room to see Smee examining her set of swords closely. She cleared her throat and Smee jumped, his face turning red. Sarah grabbed her sword from where she had left it propped up against her chair. She tied it securely to her waist, slipping the blade into a black sheath and hiding it within the folds of her clothing.

"Ready." Sarah declared, exiting her room with Smee right behind her. They approached a cluster of trees in the back of the neighborhood. They weaved through the dense vegetation, darting out of the reach of groping branches and dangling vines. When they came to a huge clearing Sarah had to suppress a gasp as she gazed up at the pirate ship, the _Jolly Rodger!_ Her eyes retained their hardness as she spoke to Smee, while still staring at the ship that was floating just below the tree tops so as not to be seen.

"Tell them to throw down a stepladder." she said. Smee nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling:

"Cast down the ladder, mates!" A few moments later a rope ladder rolled down the starboard side of the ship. Sarah gave only the slightest of nods as she started forward toward the gigantic vessel. She curled her fingers around the first rung of the ladder before scurrying up the side of the ship. Sarah hopped onto the deck and took a few steps before she was surrounded on all sides by a group of pirates with their swords and cutlasses aimed at her.

She drew her own rapier and circled the cluster of ne'er-do-wells, slapping the tips of their weapons with her own blade in an annoying fashion. Sarah focused her anger and forced her gray eyes to flash red, making the color flee from the pirates' swarthy faces. She raised her head to stare down at them with unbridled fury blazing in her eyes. The pirates had no choice except to back away and let Sarah pass. She made no move to put away her sword as she glided past the procession. She swept up the stairs and moved down the hallway as if she had been on ship before. Sarah came to an ornate door with the name: Capt. Jas. Hook., carved into the smooth wood. She knocked on the door.


	3. Meeting the Captain

When no one answered Sarah pushed the door open and entered the large cabin. And sure enough, there sat Captain Hook, his head drooping forward as he sat asleep in his armchair. The flames from the hearth played across his peaceful figure. Sarah approached him without caution. She cleared her throat.

"Captain Hook?" she asked, waking the sleeping form. Hook jumped to his feet, his face darkening with rage. But, unlike Sarah, his eyes didn't flash red at every time he became angered.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Sarah smirked.

"I am Sarah Murdoch. And I wish to be apart of your crew." she doubled over into a deep bow. Hook raised a suspicious eye brow when she mentioned her name. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. She opened her jacket so that Hook could see her subtle curves and slightly defined breasts. Hook looked at her face again and saw her eyes, which showed undoubtedly that she was a woman. Sarah let her jacket drop back over her figure and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Hook asked as if she had never asked a question.

"Are you going to let me be apart of your crew or what?" she asked, holding her hands out, palms facing up.

"Absolutely not." he said, raising his chin a little in defiance.

"Why not?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"It is not proper for a lady to be conversing with pirates."

"I'm as good a pirate as any of those men out there. I would be a great member of your crew. You'd be lucky to have me."

"You're just as cocky as Pan." Hook said with more than a hint of disdain at mentioning Peter Pan's name.

"I am not!" Sarah said, forcing back the urge to draw her sword. Then she lowered her voice, "Don't _ever_ compare me to him."

"You do not love Pan?" Hook asked with surprise.

"No. He is arrogant and horrible." Then their conversation was interrupted by a most unfortunate noise.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Hook's eyes widened in horror at the noise that pierced the night air. Sarah raised her head to the noise then smiled as she looked back at Hook.

"Well if you don't believe that I'd be a good addition to your crew," she said snobbishly, "then I'll _prove_ it to you." And with that she fled the cabin, a reluctant Hook following.


	4. A Peculiar Thing

Sarah stood at the starboard side of the ship. By now they had returned to Neverland and it was still dark out. She looked down into the waters and saw the crocodile floating on the surface, its dinner plate sized eyes staring up at her. Then, Sarah did a peculiar thing.

She began to sing.

Her ghostly voice carried out over the water, entrancing the crocodile. The song filled the sky and swirled around the ship and all those near it. Mullins, thinking Sarah a siren, covered his ears with his hands to block out Sarah's melodious voice. Who was this girl who could charm the crocodile into such a dreamy state? Slowly the crocodile began to rise out of the water, as if to get closer to the beautiful singing. Then a terrifying thing happened.

Sarah's voice faltered.

The crocodile seemed to snap out of its dazed state. Sarah didn't even seem scared as the crocodile leapt at her, its jaws open wide. She merely pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Then, with snake like reflexes, Sarah's hand whipped out, grabbing the base of its neck. She squeezed a little and the crocodile went limp in her grip, hovering half out of the water, half immersed in the shimmering mirror. Sarah held it there for a moment, staring into its big, yellow eyes before dropping it back into the water. Whimpering, the crocodile swam off. The whole crew stared on. Smee stepped forward.

"Cap'n?" he whispered, coming up behind Hook.

"Mr.Smee," Hook said, never taking his eyes off Sarah, who was still staring out at he wide expanse of water before her, "prepare the guest cabin for Miss Murdoch."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."


	5. I'll Take Care Of Him

he ear piercing crows woke Sarah the next morning. Her eyes snapped open in irritation.

"Pan," she growled. The second crow brought her leaping to her feet. She was still in her clothes from the last night. She grabbed her sword and, fixing her hair as she went, rushed out into the hallway. She swept her gaze through the sky in search of Peter when Hook burst from his room. He was still in his nightclothes, a long night shirt that came to his ankles. His hair was disheveled and, despite the rage in his eyes, his face sagged from exhaustion. As Sarah looked him over she felt that something was missing. Then she saw it.

Hook's iron claw was not on his arm, leaving his wrist stump bare so that Sarah could see the muscles throbbing beneath the skin. Hook had no weapon as he prepared to storm onto the deck with no defense. Sarah rushed forward to stop him. She knew he would not be able to fight and wanted to spare him the humiliation that would surely follow. She placed her free hand on his arm to steady him.

"Captain," she said, her eyes flitting about his person. Hook's eyes widened when he found that he was still in his nightdress. He looked back up to meet Sarah's gaze. He nodded slightly, his cheeks taking on a reddish tint.

"Go on," she said, "I'll take care of Pan." she held up her sword so that Hook could gaze upon its glinting blade. He nodded again, then retreated back to his room. He dressed as quickly as possible so as not to miss out on the action. He had no doubt in his mind that Sarah could take care of herself but _he_ wanted Pan's blood. He would not be denied that.


	6. Fighting Peter

Back on the deck, Sarah had hidden around a corner and was watching the action taking place out on the deck. Pan hovered a few feet off the ground, just out of the reach of the pirates. He was so busy jeering at the men that he didn't notice Sarah creeping up behind him

"So, ruffians," he was saying, "where's the codfish? Hiding in his room is he? Scared I'll cut off his _other_ hand, eh?" Here he raised his voice so that Hook could hear him even in his cabin.

Sarah snuck up behind Peter, her blade half raised as she glared up at him. She merely wanted to slice his calf so she could get his attention. She would save Hook the pleasure of finishing him off.

Smee's eyes flicked to the moving form below Peter. He caught Sarah's angry glare as she raised her sword over his leg. Sarah looked at Smee and put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to keep quiet. Then she raised her sword back to its original place above Peter's calf. Then a voice rang out over the ship.

"Peter!" a girlish voice cried. All the eyes on the ship turned to see Wendy heading toward the deck.

"Peter!" she screamed again. Peter turned to see Sarah's blade poised over his skin. He narrowed his eyes in anger and wheeled, pulling his dagger and slashing at Sarah only to have her quickly parry his attack. Peter descended to the floor of the ship until he was just a foot above the deck. As Sarah and Peter fought Hook had finished dressing and had come back out in time to catch Sarah swipe at Peter's chest. Then, with one blurred move, Sarah threw back her arms, leaving her chest wide open for a fatal thrust. Peter's blade sunk into her chest.


	7. You Cheated!

Gasps flew up from the pirates, Wendy screamed, Smee seemed on the verge of faint, and Peter's mouth hung open in shock at this move. Hook could only stare. His face twisted from an expression of shock, to fear, then one of rage.

"PAN!" he roared, storming across the deck. Then everyone noticed something.

Sarah was not dead.

She stood motionless, her arms were still open wide. Peter pulled his dagger out of her chest; there was no blood on either the blade nor her shirt. Sarah began to laugh; first a quiet chuckle, then an evil cackle. When she noticed that no one else got her joke she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She lowered her arms to her side and her fingers crawled toward the hem of her shirt. Sarah thrust her shirt upwards. Wendy some of the pirates gasped, others leaned in for a better look, Smee's face reddened, Peter's eyes widened, and Hook looked away. Then they all took a better look and saw that they were not seeing her bare skin but a form of white padding. Starkey recognized immediately as a fencer's uniform. Hook noticed this too and marveled at Sarah's resourcefulness.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"My fencer's uniform. It protects me from any… _unfortunate _accidents." she smirked a superior smirk. Peter began to sputter.

"You - you - you _cheated!_"

"No I didn't. We both had protection. Your ability to fly. And my fencer's uniform. No you know how it feels to be… cheated out of something." Sarah's eyes flicked to Hook for a moment then turned to match the glare of Peter. He muttered a few more words of indigence before turning to Hook.

"You're lucky you've got this… _grown up _to protect you, codfish. But she won't always be here. Soon she's gonna figure out what you're _really _like. Then she'll go running back home. Just like the last one." Hook glared at Peter with such resentment that Sarah was surprised that Hook didn't burst into flames and leap at Peter.

"See ya later, CODfish!" Peter yelled, catapulting himself into the air and flying off with Wendy trailing behind him.

Sarah looked back at Hook and saw that his eyes showed a different emotion now. What was that?

Sadness?


	8. Max In Neverland

Max pushed his way through the dense foliage that crammed the island of Neverland. He was cut and dirty from the plants and trees as he pressed on through the jungle. He didn't have any memory of coming to this strange place except that he had woken to a very large spider crawling across his chest.

He had swatted at the huge spider only to have it crawl a little closer to his face. He eventually found that he was fully capable of moving; he had assumed the spider had already injected its paralyzing venom into his body. He leapt to his feet and grabbed a fallen branch to hit the spider. He smashed it; however Max failed to think about what would happen when he squashed the spider. The green guts and thin legs of the arachnid stained Max's shirt. After that Max didn't make a move without the plastic bottle he had filled to the brim with water from the spring he had found himself next to after trying in vain to rid his clothes of the dirt that had fallen on him when he pushed a branch out of his way.

His breath was shallow and weak as he pulled a twig out of his pants leg. He had no idea where he was. There was no way to navigate by looking at the two suns constantly spinning about in the sky. He felt the strength seeping out of his body and he had to sit down and rest. He collapsed onto a log; his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Max's eyes were just closing when he heard something.

The sound of running water.

At first Max was afraid his water bottle had sprung a leak and the water was pouring out, but when he looked he found it in tact. His eyes darted around looking for the source of the sound when he saw it.

A woman clothed in a fluid like gown. Its hem trailed off into watery tentacles and her hair floated around her head as if suspended in water. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a sparkling blue that entranced Max as the woman approached his limp form. Her thin lips curled into a slight smile. She batted her thick, black eye lashes. She clasped her slender, delicate hands in front of her and tilted her head to the side.

"Hello," she said, her silky smooth voice swirling around Max, "are you lost?"

Max began to stutter as he stood to his feet, "I - I - I'm Max. Who are you?"

"I am Llana, the water queen. You have not answered my question. Are you lost?"

"Um, well, I guess I am. Can you help me?"

"Of course I can. Come closer." she beckoned to him with her finger, curling it toward herself. Max came closer, a pang of fear shooting through his stomach as Llana reached out to him. Then, Llana touched his chest. Her finger tips just barely brushing his shirt. A huge bubble formed around Max, trapping him in its shimmering surface. Max slammed his fists against the wall. Then, just as he was about to open his mouth to yell for help, Max was silenced by Llana when she held up her hand; her sleeve slid down her arm and rested in the crook of her elbow.

"Do not speak." she said, "If you do your body will become filled with a substance similar to water except that it is only air. It will fill you and expand until you burst." This seemed to quiet Max immensely and Llana smiled. "Now, let us go." And with that she made a circle in the air with her hand and the bubble that held Max flew off toward the water. Behind him followed Llana, an evil smile spreading across her face.


	9. You Must Save Him!

Sarah awoke suddenly, a feeling of dread seizing her. She looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly in the morning sky. She didn't know why but she felt that something was very, very wrong. She climbed out of bed, wrapping her robe around her once again, then started out into the hallway. Sarah had just reached Hook's door when she heard something.

A deep, rasping voice she assumed to be Hook's and a tinkling of bells. Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell was chiming out something urgent to the Captain. After a few years of studying fairy speak Sarah could translate what Tinker Bell was saying with ease.

_But, Captain, you don't understand. This boy is lost. I feel some horrible presence and I fear the boy may be in danger!_

"Why should I care for a Lost Boy?" Hook asked angrily.

_No, no! He is not a _Lost_ Boy. He is lost in Neverland. I saw him. He is not of Peter's band of boys. He was tall, good looking, brown hair, brown eyes…_

As Tinker Bell rattled off the boy's traits Sarah felt the fear around her intensify.

Tinker Bell was describing Max!

"Who is he?" Hook asked himself. Sarah chose this moment to burst into the room, her eyes wild with fear and desperation.

"Captain!" she cried, running to him.

"Miss Murdoch. What is the matter?"

"You have to save him! You just have to!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I know him!"

"What?"

"He is one of my friends from the real world. He is a marvelous fencer, yes, but he cannot fend off the beasts that inhabit Neverland. His name is Max and you _must_ help him! Please, Captain!" Sarah stared up at Hook with tears shining in her gray eyes. His face softened for a moment as he spoke.

"Smee," he called; the little man stumbled in.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Man the long boats. Get a search party ready. We are going ashore."

"Aye, Cap'n." Smee said, saluting then rushing out to relay the orders. Sarah smiled up at the distressed Captain.

"Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much!" Sarah hopped up on her tip toes and gave Hook a quick peck on the cheek, then rushed out.

_I'll tell Peter._ Tinker Bell said.

"No." said Hook firmly, "I will handle this myself." He did not want Peter to see Sarah run to this Max, leaving him alone, yet again. He would save the boy without Peter's help. He could control his lust for the endangered boy's blood for a few hours.


	10. Captured

Sarah stood at the bulwarks, staring out at the island of Neverland. She felt herself falling into a deep depression as she thought of Max alone and unprotected on the dangerous isle. The crew was busy lowering three long boats into the water which left her alone with her thoughts. Up until now all she had been thinking about was Max and how she _had_ to save him, but now her mind wandered to thoughts of Hook.

How did _he_ feel about having to go after a boy he didn't know except for Tinker Bell's description and Sarah's brief words? He had seemed so reluctant to rescue Max. But that kiss Sarah had given him seemed to have lifted his spirits slightly and that puzzled Sarah. Why did he seem to soften around her? Then just as a very troubling thought came to Sarah she felt a presence behind her.

She turned to see Hook staring past her and out at the island. His face was staid and there was a wall across his features that kept his true emotions hidden from all who looked upon him. Sarah smiled; she was always happy when she was around him. But she didn't know why.

"Hello, Captain." she said, her hand resting on the railing.

Hook turned his gaze to Sarah; he seemed to not have even noticed she was there; he was completely engulfed in his thoughts.

"Hello, Miss Murdoch." he said, his face, once again, softening as he looked upon her in the late afternoon light, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Sarah broke away from the side of the chip and crossed to Hook. "Thank you, Captain. This really means a lot to me." Then, to herself, "I hope Max is okay." Hook's face hardened all over again and he turned away from her so she could not see the hurt in his face. It was then that Smee called that the long boats were ready to go ashore.

"We should get on out way then." Hook said walking to a ladder leading to a long boat floating on the surface. He helped Sarah in and sat her next to himself in the middle of the boat. He would not have liked to admit that he was afraid that the crocodile would come up on one of the more vulnerable sides of the craft. After a few minutes one of the pirates pointed to something in the water. The water was bubbling and churning not three feet away. The occupants of the boat gasped as more than a dozen mermaids surfaced in front of them. They bared their jagged teeth then dove back under the water. A few seconds later they emerged again, this time fully surrounding the long boat. Sarah huddled next to Hook as one of mermaids hissed at her and gnashed its teeth. Hook never divulged the fact that he enjoyed that moment of closeness.

"What cozening is this?!" Hook exclaimed, drawing his sword and standing up to battle the she-fish. The other pirates took up the cue to battle and stood, their cutlasses and pistols aimed at the devil fish. Sarah drew her snake sword and jumped into the en guard position. The mermaids paid no heed to their menacing poses but instead leapt at the band of pirates. The group was immediately knocked into the water, the mermaids' element, where they were left to try vainly to defend themselves against the attacking she-fish. One by one the pirates were dragged down by the mermaids. Hook raised his iron claw to strike a red headed mermaid when his arm was grasped from behind by a blonde mermaid. The mermaid wrenched his threatening arm backwards causing him to grunt in pain. A few more mermaids swarmed him and held him back as he struggled to free himself. The last thing Hook saw before he disappeared underwater was Sarah being forced down by two mermaids.


	11. The Water Queen

Water rushed into Hook's mouth and nose as he went below the surface of the shimmering mirror of water. He choked on the sea water as it flooded his lungs. His eyes burned with the strain to see his crew and Sarah. Then something else appeared in the clear blue water that was darkening with each foot the procession sunk.

A woman.

She was beautiful. Her silvery blonde hair floated around her head as she ascended from the dark depths toward the captives. Her sparkling eyes captured the men's full attention, momentarily taking their awareness off their burning lungs. Sarah felt a flower of jealousy blossoming inside her at the look on Hook's pale face.

"Hello," the woman said, her voice not even faltering under the pressure of the water on her throat, "I am Llana, the water queen." Llana seemed to, for the first time, notice that the group was drowning. She furrowed her slender brows for a moment then smiled. She floated up to Hook and gazed into his forget-me-not eyes that were almost the same color as her sky blue ones. She came so close to his face that her lips almost brushed his. She waved the mermaids off and smiled again. She breathed a soft breath on Hook's face and a bubble instantaneously formed around his limp body. Hook dropped to the bottom of the transparent orb and coughed up almost a quart of water. He was dripping but the bubble seemed to suck the moisture out of his clothes and distribute it back in a light mist around his feet. Hook gasped for breath as he lay back to rest against the barrier. One by one Llana breathed a breath on the group, a bubble forming around each of them; coming to Sarah last, making her suffer the burning sensation gripping her lungs. Sarah refused to show any sign of pain of weakness as she sucked in great gulps of air through her nose. Then Llana spoke again.

"Do not speak." she said, eyeing the mouths of each pirate. But one that was scared half to death by the situation began to scream in terror. Immediately he clutched his throat and began writhing in pain as water filled his lungs. Slowly a puddle of water began to collect in the bottom of his bubble and rise quickly, soon engulfing the man. He sunk to the floor of the sphere. Dead. Sarah fought back the urge to yell in fury at the sea witch who simply floated there, an amused smile forming on her lips.

"I told him not to speak." she said condescendingly. She looked to the glaring Sarah and smiled an evil smile. "I believe I have some one you know." she said. Fear gripped Sarah's heart as she thought of whom she might be speaking of. Llana waved her hand toward the dark depths. Soon three mermaids appeared carrying another identical bubble up from the shadowy nadirs. Inside sat Max, his head in his hands in despair as he waited for the torture he thought was to follow his release. But to his surprise he found himself face to face with Sarah. Suddenly a thought flashed in Sarah's mind, but it wasn't her own.

_Sarah, what are you doing here? _Came the urgent question. Sarah looked around frantically for where the fear choked voice came from. Then it hit her.

The voice was Max's but he hadn't moved his lips. He had _thought_ it! Sarah's eyes widened in realization.

_Max,_ she thought, trying out the power, _was that you?_

_Yes. Since I cannot speak I have found that I can communicate with others by thinking. I suppose it's some sort of magic Llana used. _

_That's amazing!_

_I know. But that's not important right now. What happened? Why are you here?_

_Llana's mermaids captured us and dragged us down here._

_Are you okay?_

_Yes, we're fine. Are you? _

_Yes. Just a bit scared._

_How did you get to Neverland?_

_I honestly don't know. All I remember is waking up in the jungle. Everything before that is just a blur._

_Must be more of Llana's evil witchcraft. _

_I suppose. Who are they? _Max nodded in the direction of the trapped pirates, eyeing Hook especially.

_They are the crew of the _Jolly Roger_. That is their captain, Jas. Hook. We were coming to look for you when we were captured. _

Max continued to watch Hook suspiciously as the man drew shaky breaths to calm himself. Hook seemed on the verge of unconsciousness when he stirred and glared at Max, realizing who he was.

_We must figure a way out of this._ Sarah thought to Max. Max nodded but thought nothing. It was then that Llana chose to leave them alone with a few of the mermaids as she went to attend to some… business. Sarah did not plan on finding out what that was. She quickly thought to Hook and urgent plea.

_Captain,_ she thought frantically, _you must call for Peter. _

Hook seemed disgusted by even _mentioning _the idea.

_Never. _He thought angrily.

_He's the only one who can save us._

_I can get us out of here without Pan's help._

_Just swallow your pride, Hook, and call him. _

Hook sighed reluctantly and held a hand cupped around his mouth to prepare to crow. He hesitated and Sarah grew anxious.

_Do it!_


	12. Calling For Help

Hook opened his mouth and shouted a vicious crow. He struggled to cough out the call under the water rushing into his mouth. He seized his throat and, just like the other pirate, began to writhe under the pain of the water swelling in his lungs. He watched in horror as the water began to rise. In a matter of seconds it was up to his waist. Soon it was around his neck and he was taking his last breath before he crumpled to the bottom of the bubble. Dozens of air bubbles swirled around Hook's head as he drifted into unconsciousness.

_No!_ Sarah screamed in her head, still remembering to keep her mouth closed. Then she heard it.

A shrill crow piercing the air above the water. Sarah looked up to see Peter Pan swooping around overhead. He let out another loud crow and dove into the clear blue water.

_Peter! _Sarah yelled, _Peter, you have to save Hook! He's drowning!_

_I'll save you guys first. _Peter thought as he dove toward the pirates. He tried digging his dagger into the bubbles but they were impenetrable. He bit his lip in frustration and tried to think when he saw something hidden from the view of the everyone else.

Another bubble nestled in the crook of a rocky outcropping. The bubble contained the trembling form of a girl.

Wendy!

Peter swam toward Wendy with powerful strokes. He reached her in a matter of seconds. He touched the bubble's smooth surface and it instantly dissolved under his touch. Wendy got one good breath before the water pressed in around her. She swam straight for the other bubbles, touching each one and watching them disappear. Soon they were all swimming to the surface except for Sarah, Max and the unconscious Hook. Wendy swam to Max and stroked the surface of the sphere watching it melt away. Max swam to Sarah and touched her bubble. Wendy and Max swam off leaving Sarah to swim for Hook. But before she made it she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Peter pressed her hard against his chest and swim upward, leaving Hook alone.


	13. Thank You

_No! _Sarah screamed in her head, thrashing and flailing her arms in an attempt to brake free of Peter's hold. He paid no heed as he dragged her to the surface. They broke the surface and Sarah gasped for air.

"No!" Sarah screamed, finding her voice, "NO! NO! NO!" Peter towed her to shore and sat her on the bleached sand. She stood, shaking in her rage.

"How could you do that?!" she yelled at Peter, "You've left him to die!" for a moment Sarah contemplated how to get Hook safe. She thought of how the others got free. Then it hit her.

True love.

Peter for Wendy. Wendy who loves everyone. Max for Sarah. And Sarah for…

Sarah gasped and ran to the place where the waves broke against the shore.

"Where are you going?" Peter yelled. Sarah didn't answer. She dove into the water and swam toward Hook. She watched as the bubbles around his head began to dwindle. Sarah didn't want to think about what would happen when the last bubble disappeared. She reached Hook's bubble just as the last bubble burst. Sarah brushed her finger tips against the smooth surface, watching it evaporate under her touch. Slowly Hook began floating upward. Sarah grabbed him around the waist and swam toward the surface. She was half way there when she felt something yank her hard backward. She looked down to see a mermaid gripping Hook's ankle firmly, jerking on him to try and steal him from Sarah. Sarah kicked at the she-fish and watched her recoil in pain as her foot collided with her nose, sending her spiraling downward. Sarah let out a humph of satisfaction as she swam back to the fresh air of the open sky. She swam back to shore and lay Hook down on the sand. She felt for a pulse and barely felt one under his thick skin. She saw that his mouth was open slightly and knew what she had to do. Sarah leaned over Hook's limp body and kissed him, blowing air into his lungs and breathing deeply. She pulled back as Hook began to cough and sputter. He turned over and spewed more sea water onto the already damp sand. He looked up to see Sarah leaning over him, the late morning sun catching her wet hair and making it shine like gold. A small smile graced his thin lips as he gazed at her.

"Thank you." he whispered gratefully to his angel.

"No problem." Sarah said as the sun set behind them and they were left alone in the darkness to fall asleep next to each other while dreaming of one another. Their drenched clothes mingled with each other's as they huddled together to keep warm in the cold night. Smiles were painted across their shining faces that were luminescent in the dark night that enveloped them and blanketed their sleeping forms as they dreamed.


End file.
